Waiting For You
by Fujimoto Yumi
Summary: "Mungkin ini terdengar bodoh, tapi percayakah? Aku benar-benar menunggumu tanpa ikatan di antara kita."/Just OneShoot FIC/FIC yang mengungkap tentang perasaan seorang Ran Mouri/ShinichiXRan/RnR Please?


**Title : Waiting For You**

**Author : Umu Humairo**

**Genre : Romance, Poetry, Hurt/Comfort**

**Pairing : Shinichi Kudo 3 Ran Mouri**

**Other Cast : Conan Edogawa, Ai Haibara, Sonoko Suzuki, Makoto Kyogoku, etc.**

**Rating : T**

**Type : OneShoot**

**Summary : "Mungkin ini terdengar bodoh, tapi percayakah? Aku benar-benar menunggumu tanpa ikatan di antara kita."**

**Disclaimer : Detective Conan belongs to Gosho Aoyama :))**

**Point of View : Author**

**Warning : GaJe, Abal, AU *maybe* OOC, Ngga masuk akal..**

**A/N : Kata 'Mu' tertuju pada Ran dan 'Ia' tertuju pada Shinichi ^^ Fic req dari 'Julia AileenAricia Shinee' Maaf kalau jelek.. Fic pertama saya di fandom DC ^^ Jangan lupa komen ya? Don't like Don't Read :D**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Waiting For You**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Di bawah awan kelabu,**

**Kau terdiam,**

**Menangis dalam hati menatap langit yang berubah lebih gelap..**

**Di bawah sapaan angin musim hujan,**

**Kau terdiam,**

**Menangis dalam dingin yang menusuk relung jiwamu,**

**Menunggu-Nya—**

**Pantaskah?**

**Pantaskah ia kau tunggu?**

**Pantaskah kau menunggunya dalam cintamu?**

**Mengingat sedikitpun tak ada ikatan antara kau dan dia?**

**Benarkah?**

**Benarkah kau pantas menunggu-Nya?**

**.**

**.**

**Tokyo, September 28****th****, 2005**

**.**

"Ran, " panggil seseorang memasuki kamarmu, namun kau masih diam bersingut dalam lamunan tentang dia—entahlah, kau menyebutnya siapa-Mu?

Dengan enggan kau menoleh, "Hn? Ada apa, Sonoko?" balasmu, dia—sahabatmu hanya menatapmu miris, lalu tak lama masuklah seorang anak laki-laki ke kamarmu, "Kak Ran, Kak Sonoko, makan dulu yuk? Tadi paman Kogoro membawakan sushi banyak sekali," ucap anak itu—kau terdiam memandangnya namun tersenyum,

Lalu kau menjawab, "Kau duluan saja ke dapur, Conan. Aku dan Sonoko masih ada urusan sebentar," balasmu halus, anak itu mengangguk, "Iya kak."

Lalu anak itu pun berlalu—

Kau beralih menatap sahabatmu, tanpa menyadari tatapan anak kecil itu yang menatapmu miris—miris sekali.

"Ada apa, Sonoko?" tanyamu lagi, sahabatmu menoleh, "Setelah ini kita jalan-jalan ya?" ajak sahabatmu, kau hanya memandangnya dengan alis yang bertaut, "Kenapa? Tumben? Memang kau tidak ada janji dengan Makoto?" tanyamu bingung,

Namun sahabatmu hanya tersenyum lalu menarik lenganmu untuk menuju meja makan, "Memangnya aku tak boleh jalan-jalan dengan sahabatku, he?" jawab Sahabatmu dan di balas dengan sebuah senyuman manis darimu, kau tersenyum—kembali seperti dulu, sesaat sebelum **'Dia'** meninggalkanmu, Benar.. Sebelum **'Dia'** meninggalkanmu.

.

~3~3~3~3~3~

.

"Kau masih memikirkan Shinichi jelek itu?" tanya Sonoko padamu, kau beralih menatapnya dan melemparkan sebuah deathglare untuknya, "Setidaknya Shinichi lebih tampan dari Makoto-Mu," balasmu dan menjulurkan lidahmu, sahabatmu membalasmu.

**.**

**.**

**Hei?**

**Bolehkah?**

**Bolehkan kau memujinya?**

**Membelanya di depan Sahabatmu semua tentang Dia?**

**Benarkah?**

**Apakah kau benar-benar sangat mencintainya?**

**Sehingga setiap orang yang mencelanya, menghinanya, mengejeknya,**

**Dan langsung kau bela.**

**Dengar sekarang,**

**Kau bilang ia lebih tampan dari pacar sahabatmu?**

**Benarkah boleh begitu?**

**Ah, cinta ini benar-benar merubahmu, ya?**

**.**

**.**

"Ran, lihat ini! lucu sekali bandananya," ucap sahabatmu tersenyum ceria memperlihatkan sebuah bandana berwarna merah muda yang sedikit mencolok—kau tersenyum membalasnya, "Kalau kau mau, beli saja Sonokooo…" jawabmu dan langsung kabur ke bagian aksesoris lain,

Sonoko menghampirimu, "Berhentilah memikirkannya, Ran. Kau dan dia tak punya ikatan yang kuat.. Percuma jika dia kembali tiba-tiba membawa orang lain, kan?" ujar Sonoko dan kau menatapnya,

Kau tersenyum miris, "Haruskah kau berkata seperti itu kepada sahabatmu ini, Sonoko? Haruskah kau membuatnya bertambah sedih? Haruskah kau membuatnya semakin menyadari bahwa dia adalah orang paling bodoh di dunia ini? Menunggu seseorang yang jelas-jelas tak punya ikatan apa-apa?" balasmu, dan kini setetes, dua tetes air jatuh dari matamu, mengalir membentuk anak sungai kecil di kedua pipimu,

Sebuah tangan terulur menghapusnya air itu, "Maaf Ran, bukan maksudku berkata seperti itu. Tapi sudah waktunya kau membuka hatimu untuk orang lain yang mencintaimu. Bahkan sampai sekarang kau tak pernah tahu perasaan Shinichi padamu kan? Apa yang kau harapkan, Ran? Katakan padaku?" kata Sonoko sambil menghapus air itu,

Kau menatapnya—dalam dengan sebuah perasaan yang membuncah di dalam hatimu, "Mungkin ini memang terdengar bodoh, tapi aku tetap menunggu-Nya, benar-benar menunggu-Nya walau tanpa sebuah ikatan antara aku dan dia." Balasmu dan berlari meninggalkan Sahabatmu,

**.**

**.**

**Oh ayolah Ran,**

**Hanya demi seseorang yang kau bilang, kau cintai.**

**Kau tinggalkan sahabatmu sendirian menatapmu pergi berlalu meninggalkannya.**

**Hanya demi seseorang yang kau bilang, kau tunggu.**

**Kau harus melihat banyak orang menangis karena keterpurukanmu.**

**Jika kau mau,**

**Kau bisa berhenti menanti dalam sebuah ketidak-pastian cintamu itu kan, Ran?**

**Kenapa kau begitu mengharapkan ia kembali?**

**Lalu apakah dia juga berharap dapat kembali seperti apa yang kau harap?**

**Tapi hanya ada 5 kata di dalam hatimu, yaitu :**

"**Aku akan selalu Menunggumu, Shinichi."**

**Dan selamanya akan seperti itu.**

**.**

**.**

Kau sampai di depan rumahmu, lalu kau langsung masuk dan menerobos kamarmu, kau menangis disana mengambil sebuah bingkai yang membuat kenangan indah yang sudah terlewat antara kau dan **'Dia'. **Haruskah kau tetap mengingatnya?

**.**

**.**

**Lihatlah kalian di masa lalu?**

**Bercanda bersama dalam kebahagian dan dengan sebuah ikatan persahabatan.**

**Lalu sekarang?**

**Apakah ikatan itu hanya sebuah persahabatan?**

**Katakan jika memang bukan itu?**

**.**

**.**

Dan sekali lagi kau menangis, dan tanpa kau sadari, seseorang bersandar di daun pintu memperhatikanmu,

Menatapmu penuh dengan rasa penyesalan dan bersalah menguasai hatinya.

.

Orang itu merindukanmu, "Ran, kenapa seperti ini? Aku juga berharap ada di sampingmu." Gumam orang itu sambil terus menatapmu, dan tanpa ia sadari, kau menatapnya lembut, "Kenapa Conan? Kau kasihan melihatku ya?" tanyamu dan di balaskan dengan sebuah gelengan dari seorang anak kecil yang selama ini menemanimu.

Conan mendekatimu, "Kenapa kak Ran menangis?" tanya anak itu, kau tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa, hanya mengingat masa lalu." Jawabmu dan di balas anggukan olehnya, anak itu tersenyum dan mencoba berlalu, "Aku kerumah Ai dulu ya, Kak Ran?" pamitmu dan hanya di balaskan dengan sahutan kata 'Iya' dan ia pun menghilang.

**.**

**.**

"Ai, kau harus membantuku? Aku mohon buat penawar itu. Aku harus bicara pada Ran!" ujar seorang anak kecil saat sampai dirumah temannya, "Memangnya Ran kenapa lagi, Shinichi?" jawab orang itu, Ya—ia menatap seseorang di depannya, "Tidak penting ku beritahu, yang jelas aku butuh pil APTX 4689 itu. Ku mohoooon," mohonya pada seseorang di depannya,

Orang itu akhirnya mengalah, "baiklah aku akan memberikannya, tapi pil ini hanya akan bertahan untuk 5jam ke depan dan ingat itu, Shinichi Kudo!" balas orang itu, "Ah, terima kasih Aiiiii~" girangnya.

**.**

**.**

TOK TOK TOK

.

Ia mengetuk pintu rumahmu, dengan malas-malasan kau berjalan dan membukakannya, dan kau terbelalak—"SHINICHI!" serumu dan langsung memeluk seseorang di depanmu, ia tersenyum, dan membalas pelukanmu, lalu kau membawanya masuk ke dalam rumahmu. Kau berusaha mencari sosok anak kecil yang pamit kerumah temannya tadi, tapi ternyata tak kau temukan, 'Mungkin belum pulang,' pikirmu..

Lalu kau membuatkan minuman untuk orang yang sudah lama kau tunggu, lalu menemuinya, "Shinichi, kapan kau pulang? Dan kenapa tidak mengabari aku? Dasar baka!" ucapmu kesal, ia hanya terkekeh pelan, "Kan kejutan Ran! Nanti tidak seru jika aku beritahu! Omong-omong, setelah ini apa kau ada acara?" tanyanya dan kau hanya menautkan alismu,

Kau tersenyum mengejeknya, "Apa barusan kau mengajakku kencan, Kudo-san?" ledekmu, kau bisa melihat bahwa wajah seseorang laki-laki di depanmu itu memerah, mungkin karena malu, ia tertawa canggung, "Mungkin."

Dan kau terdiam menatapnya, dan menjawab, "Tentu tidak ada! Aku bebas hari ini." jawabmu dan ia tersenyum, lalu tanpa aba-aba, ia menarikmu keluar dari rumahmu dan membawamu, entah kenapa yang bagimu, aku bersamanya—ya kan?

**.**

**.**

**Ia mengajakmu pergi, sebelum ia pergi lagi,**

**Kalian menghabiskan senja berdua,**

**Berjalan bersama, tertawa dan bercanda,**

**Kau tersenyum bahagia,**

**Gembira akan kehadirannya,**

**Walau kau sempat berpikir ia akan pergi lagi,**

**Namun kau yakin,**

**Kelak ia juga pasti akan kembali..**

**Menemanimu, bersamamu dan bersamamu..**

**.**

**.**

"Ayo Shinichi kita naik itu." Ajakmu padanya, ia hanya berusaha untuk mengikuti gerakanmu, menaiki bianglala, yang perlahan naik tinggi membawamu bersamanya, kau sungguh—bahagia?

Tentu saja ^^

"Ran," panggilnya, kau menoleh yang tadinya sedang menatap pemandangan yang tersuguh di depanmu, kau tersenyum, "Kenapa?" balasmu lembut, ia menggenggam tanganmu,

"Kau? Menungguku?" tanyanya dan sekarang pupil matamu mulai mengecil dan ingin sekali mengeluarkan cairan bening itu, kau menjawab, **"Mungkin ini terdengar bodoh, tapi percayakah? Aku benar-benar menunggumu tanpa ikatan di antara kita."** Jawabmu dan detik selanjutnya ia membawamu ke dalam pelukannya, kau menangis dan ia pun juga,

"Ran," panggilnya saat memelukmu, kau hanya terus memeluknya menumpahkan semua perasaan rindumu, "Jangan menungguku lagi," lanjutnya dan kau semakin menangis, dengan tergagap kau menjawab, "Ke-kenapa me-memangnya?"

Ia mengusap rambut panjangmu, "Karena aku adalah seseorang yang tak pasti di hidupmu. Kau belum tentu akan bertemu lagi denganku?" jawabnya dan semakin membuatmu menangis, "Haruskah? Haruskah aku membuang perasaanku, Shinichi? Haruskah aku—hiks T.T" dan pelukan itu semakin erat, ia juga mengeratkan tangannya pada tubuhmu,

Membawamu masuk ke dalam ruang lingkup dekapannya, kau menangis, "Dengarlah Ran! Aku tak pantas untukmu, aku selalu menyakitimu dan selalu membuatmu menungguku. Aku tak mau lebih jauh lagi menyakitimu." Ucapnya dan kau melepas pelukannya,

Aku mengait wajahnya dengan kedua tanganmu, "Siapa peduli, Shinichi! Aku akan tetap menunggumu dan mencintaimu." Ucapmu dan detik selanjutnya.

.

Kalian larut dalam sebuah ciuman yang panjang,

Ciuman yang mewakilkan perasaan kalian masing-masing.

Kau meletakkan tanganmu pada lehernya dan ia mengait tangannya pada pinggangmu,

Dan kalian terus berciuman, memperdalam ciuman itu dengan segenap perasaan yang terpendam..

**.**

**.**

**Dan sekali lagi dalam hidupmu,**

**Hanya akan ada 5 kata yang mewakili hatimu,**

**Dan kau tahu apa 5 kata itu,**

**Ya,**

"**Aku akan selalu menunggumu, Shinichi."**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Nb : Maaf untuk ketidak-gajean FIC ini.. saya kan baru dan baru mencoba? Bagaimana? Apa dapat feelnya?**

**Hehe :D sebelum berpisah, tolong klik yang biru-biru di bawah itu...**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW**

**.**

**.**

**kalian saya tunggu ^^**


End file.
